The Start Of Something New
by ClonedHunter
Summary: This story revolves around a hunter and titan who begin a journey to find the truth behind... NOTE: this story will contain references to characters from the game.


The sunrise was blinding, it's strength and intensity were matched only by the colours that shone through. The reds and oranges matched the sand of this distant planet. The surface of the planet was mostly desert like with occasional kilometres of jungles. Atop a small sand dune a figure was visible, there body seeming metallic from a distance with several pieces of weaponry on their back. A closer look revealed the figure was in fact humanoid, covered in armour.

The armour itself had symbols cut into it, the origins of the symbols were those of the iron banner, this figure had clearly proved their worth in the crucible. Their helmet display showed a small mini-map in the top right corner, below that was a small display showing the weapons and their matching ammo. Above the ammo counters were symbols of a first and a grenade, also a strange yellow bar that was slowly filling up... But what was the yellow bar for, there were no indications of what it displayed.

The mini-map however showed a clear path towards an ancient and ruined city, within the image of the city were hundreds of red dots of varying intensity. This would be an eventful day today... Unfortunately.

The figure, now distinguished as a female, pulled her hand out in a forward motion summoning a tiny pink metallic ghost. "Why do you insist I wear this luminous colour?!" The little ghost shouted. The woman turned her head to look at the small metal AI "well...because you hate it, and that's fucking hilarious!" she chuckles. "It won't be when your ship needs repairs!" the little ghost opened a little clearly upset about its current she'll settings. "ok ok learn to a joke" she said "now I need my sparrow so can you summon it". The little ghost both said and did nothing, in its own way it was throwing a tantrum. "please" she sighed, his show of temper clearly annoying the titan. As she said please a long racing sparrow slowly materialised in front of her. It's long white body moved eventually into a speeder shape, this was a top of the line racing sparrow, christened the void runner. "thank you" she said as the ghost simply disappeared. She got onto the vehicle and it roared to life, a small purple ball of void energy forming in between the two long beams. The system was extremely effective, it feeds off the void energy thrown out by the orb using it as a fuel. There was final rev of the motor before she accelerated down the designated path.

Inside she secretly nervous, there were hundreds of enemies in that area, but something was important... Her objective. The path ended and she got off looking around, well one thing was for sure... Things might get sketchy. All around were small groups of three, each with one centurion and two phalanx. In her display she could see a yellow bar flashing and a small smirk grew on her face. "I could get rid of them all easily actually" she chuckled. The hundreds of cabal would die if she used the yellow bar? What did it do? She got off her sparrow and ran at the first group she could see, she jumped high up in the air and suddenly began glowing red with fire. She thrust her hand out and up summoning a massive hammer. Just as quickly as it was summoned it flew from her hand as she threw it at the group. The hammers impact took down the centurions solar shield and killed the two phalanx, however as the phalanx died they blew up then in turn killing the centurion with the blast.

She threw her head back laughing, this alerted the other cabal in the area and they proceeded to group up rather foolishly. She smirked and summoned another hammer as she landed and threw it at the massive group, suddenly explosions rippled through the ground, everything was dying and causing more explosions, it was one massive chain reaction! She sighed in relaxation, the explosions were strangely serene.

However this relaxation would not last long... There two big ships flying to her spot. "Oh fuck" she said. The ships were clearly responding to the explosions and as such brought reinforcements. But it wasn't just a couple phalanx, they also carried two massive centurions. As the centurions fell to the sandy ground the ghost spoke through her helmet "oh well done!". "hey! It wasn't my fault, besides, now we have a party!" she smirked and pulled out a massive rocket launcher, it's tube was loaded with three giant rockets, the Green casing had a tree engraved, yet another piece of equipment from the iron banner. There was a loud thunk as the pin hit the small copper plate on the back of one rocket, causing the gun powder to activate and send the rocket out.

As it flew a second rocket quickly clicked in place, the loud click sounding it was ready to be fired again. The ghost sighed " always got to show off don't ". The titan chuckled " what I gotta pull out this baby every now and then or else it just gathers dust!". The rockets impact killed one centurion and clearly wounded two phalanx as they took the blast as well. The second centurion began firing his mini-gun at her and the two phalanx also began to fire. "TAKE COVER!" the tiny ghost shouted in her HUD, within seconds she had run to a small piece of scrap metal sticking out from the ground. She got out her primary weapon, a small and clunky hand cannon "God fucking damn those unreliable rockets!" she shouted out over the barrage of bullets now denting the metal "fucking pieces of shit! I'll kill that bastard banshee!". The small ghost chuckles "he did warn you about performance issues". She did a small growl and sighed "ghost switch my sniper for the invective and the rocket launcher for my taken sword". As she said this her ghost began transmitting her weapons placing the sniper and rocket launcher neatly on their shelves. She loaded her invective and looked over the cover.

The phalanx had stopped shooting and the centurion was reloading, this was her chance. She ran out over the cover pulling her invective up and aiming for the centurion. She pulled on the trigger and 4 shotgun rounds instantly fired out in quick succession hitting the target hard and as the final round hit killing the centurion. She then switched to her hand cannon and before the phalanx could shield themselves shot both in the head causing them to drop the shields and fall to the sand in a dead pile. "You know for someone who complains about fighting you really seem to enjoy it" her tiny ghost said sarcastically. "Well for someone who doesn't like pink you suit it well" she said jokingly, the ghost whirred annoyed and silenced itself.

She inspected the dead cabal, such ugly creatures, however their weaponry stings like a bitch if you get hit. They were sent specifically for her, to take her in and inspect her immortality. It was well known throughout the galaxy that guardians are immortal thanks to their ghosts, the cabal want this immortality for themselves. She herself didn't even understand the power however she did try to avoid dying as reanimation is not a fun process. She looks around realising there are more coming, she gets her sparrow again " ghost what way to the objective " the ghost appears " due East from here. " She sighs " distance? " the ghost began calculations " 900 clicks". "Fuck me!"that was far even on a sparrow it would take some time.

She summoned her sparrow and within seconds mounted it, as suspected it took a good hour to get to the objective marker. The objective itself was in a massive complex abandoned after the golden age passed. She had very little info on the actual object, in fact she didn't even know if it was an object. It was not very often she was sent on a mission by Zavala however she knew that when she was, it was often of highest importance and it often reassured her of the fact she actually had someone who believed her power. Even though she knew very little about the purpose she was determined to carry out her task. She slowly entered the building her gun at her hip ready for action.

Her heads-up-display had a direct link to the tower so the vanguard could keep track of her progress, this wasn't by any means a unique feature all guardians helmets came equipped with it. Soon enough Zavalas voice rang in her ears "Guardian you know your objective is in the building however you don't quite know much about it do you?". This question brought a sigh "No sir I have no fucking idea what it is I am after and quite frankly it has taken you long enough to tell me don't you think" Zavala himself sighed, she was right it had taken a while for him to get her the full details, "I can only apologise for the length of time between information." She heads up to the top of the building and finds the objective marker hovering over what appears to be a corpse. She sighs heavily "well ok you pricks what … ghost why can I hear a heart beat in my ears?!". The ghost spins and chuckles "I'm proving to you that this 'corpse' is alive!".


End file.
